


Possession

by Salamander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for a prompt of "body" over at The Pokemasters. I felt like the theme fit especially well with Supernatural, so I went into it with Jimmy and Castiel specifically in mind.</p></blockquote>





	Possession

I throw back   
my head. Rapture.   
The tongue of angels   
fills my ears. Gentle   
whispers, splinters   
of hope shatter   
through me, and I'm   
lost to white-hot sensation.   
This flesh is no longer   
my own, and I am lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt of "body" over at The Pokemasters. I felt like the theme fit especially well with Supernatural, so I went into it with Jimmy and Castiel specifically in mind.


End file.
